


What Happened To You?

by BlackViking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Deepthroating, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Step-Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: Alex reunites with her sister





	1. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reunites with her sister

Alex throws her phone in frustration. She had tried calling Kara for the lasts half hour. Every time it went straight to voicemail. It's been two days since they lasts spoke, and the conversation didn't end on good terms: Kara had just came back from a date with Cat Grant's son Adam, the douche that dump her two days prior her disappearance. What made it even worse; Mon-el had done the same a day before. It angered Alex so, and she called Kara a 'rebound girl' she hated how she was constantly played like fiddle. And Kara had left slamming the door. Shortly afterward, an alien hell-bent on killing Kryptonians came to battle her. Kara fought it with everything she had. In the end she ended up using her solar flare and the result ended with the creatures death. It was all over the news as they watch Supergirl fall from the sky and crash in National City park.

Kara soon recovered, and Alex tried to mend what happened between them. Kara wasn't ready and she wander the street of National city. It was the last time anyone saw her.  
Alex's phone rang and she rushed to it without hesitation. She didn't bother to look at the caller ID. "Kara!"

"No... It's Maggie."

"Oh, Maggie. Hi!" Alex rubbed her fingers through her hair, trying to sound like herself. "How are you?"

"I'm good... is something wrong? you sound... troubled. Is this about Kara still?"

"Yeah." Alex says.

"Still haven't forgiven you? Look don't worry about to much okay. Kara's just a liitle upset, she'll come around. Soon you'll both be spaghetti and meatballs again." Alex chuckle at the last bit.

"I'm I the spaghetti? Alex asks. 

"Pfff, what, no... I was talking about Kara..."

"Sure." Maggie went quiet for awhile and Alex wondered if the line went.

"So are we still--"

"Wait! Maggie It's Winn, hold a moment... Winn?"

"Alex! We may have found Kara! Where are you?"

"On my way." She hung up the phone and bolted out the door.

Alex arrived at the D.E.O, she approached Winn who stood next too James. He's wearing his Guardian suit. Lucy also was here standing beside James. he she turned notice Alex and, James also catching her presence; both of them had a concerned look. Alex sees them and their trouble look, she decides not to question them. She stands next to Winn, he hands her the tablet; the screen was black with the play symbol blinking. Alex looked at everyone else wondering just what was it that had them worried. In truth she knew it wasn't anything good. She takes a breath before clicking the button. 

Alex sat in the lockers room, knees to her chest as her arms hugged around her. Her face is blank, she couldn't believe what she saw on that video; it was mindboggling, ho could she do that? How could Lillian do that to her sister? Alex saw her, saw what they did. It made her sick. She swore she'll kill them... she'll kill all of them. The things she'll do, and Lillian will suffer the worse; slow, agonizing torture. She doubts anyone would recognize her.

The sound of the door pulls her from her thoughts. It was Lucy who called out to her, she was near the back of the room. Lucy knelt in front of her, he right hand place on her knee. "Alex?" She into Alex's eyes the dead look she looks at. She sat beside her and wrapped her arm around Alex. She felt her heads rest on her shoulder.

"It's my fault, Lucy. I did this... I wasn't there for her when she needed me." Lucy could hear in her voice she was hurt; yet she wouldn't show it. Alex needed to be the strong one. No matter the cause she had to be there for Kara... no matter what. but now wasn't the time, they have to save Kara from CADMUS.

Lucy stood as she reached her hand out to Alex, "we know where Kara is. Lets go get her from those Cadmus losers." It wasn't much convincing, but who the heck cares; Kara needs them. The time for pointing fingers comes later. Alex stares up at her.

"Yeah. lets do it." she grabs her hand.

Alex, James, and Lucy stood before J'onn and Winn. "I was able to pull and track the ip where this video came from; a former bunker belonging to Lex Luthor, now cadmus. Satellite imagery shows the bunker outside of National city; off the grid." He faces the main screen, pulling the fotage closer, "the bunkers line with krptonite, so there's no point in calling the big gun. Two dozen hostiles on the outside." "That's alot." Lucy says.

"Price for guarding a Super." James comments.

"Should've brought more." Alex cocks her gun.

"Okay. You three, plus a dozen D.E.O agents. Mr. Schott will run interference with the traffic lights and surveillance. Lets get it done." Winn hacks the traffic lights as they drive through the city. Along the way Alex thinks about Kara. She messed up; she hopes Kara could forgive her. She still blames herself for Kara abduction, how could she not consider Cadmus; they proven to hate aliens, krptonians to be specific. _Lillian, you filthy bitch, i'll make you pay for what you done to her._ They stopped on click away, they reached the bunker and notice something was wrong: the soldier were gone, no one guarded the entrance.

"Winn come in." Lucy on coms.

"Go for Winn."

"Satellite showed two dozen hostiles... no ones here."

"What! Are you sure?" Winn replied.

"Pretty sure," James said. Alex on the other hand move forward; if Cadmus not here: where's Kara. "Alex!"

"We need to get Kara see if she's still here. if Cadmus is not." She hopes at least one of would be.

"Damn. Lights green, lets go!" James and Lucy moves behind Alex as the D.E.O brings up the rear. They enter the bunker which led underground, tactical lights shine through the dark halls, faint gasps and murmurs echoes out.

"The hell happen?" Lucy asks. Gun fire, followed by screams. It all falls silent shortly afterwards. Alex is first to move, they slowly make their way down the corridor towards the sound. They drew closer: mangle bodies torn; ripped to shreds. The walls scattered with bullet holes drenched in blood. Cadmus soldiers: dead, mutilated something you'll see in a horror film.

"My god." One D.E.O agent says.

Lucy moved closer to James, "did Kara do this?"

"Of course not." James answers her. "Kara's not a killer, no matter what's been done to her." He tries to believe his own words. The fight with the alien was a shock to everyone. He knows Kara didn't have choice.

Emergency lights blink red. It felt like hours as they passed each room, search and each room the same as the bodies in the halls. They suddenly came to a black door; a blooded symbol of El smeared on the door. They moved on it quickly, Alex looked the security cam and saw it was Kara sitting in the corner. She pushed the security door open ran up to her sister. James ordered the agents to remain on guard. Alex hugged Kara smoothing her hair. she looked into her eyes,Kara held no emotion; an empty vessel. 

"Kara? Kara, it's me Alex, Kara? Nothing. She just stared pass her. Alex notice the cuts around her face, and bruises that covered her naked body. Lucy handed her a lab coat splatter in blood, it was all they; she wrapped Kara in it and helped her to stand, more cuts and bruises painted her body. _what the hell did they do_? Alex boiled with rage, the time for figuring what Cadmus wanted would come later. _Lillian. When I find you. You're dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy your reading!


	2. Alex's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hell was that Alex?

Alex looks over her; watching for any sign of movement, her hand moves gently across Kara's face. So peaceful she looked with her hair laying beside her face; Kara laid silent her only movement: her steady breathing as she healed over the solar table. Alex held her hand hoping Kara could feel her and she would wake up. It's been 12hrs since the rescue when Kara collapse outside the Cadmus bunker.  Her wounds opened; and she was losing blood fast, they ended up calling Superman with James distress beacon. Once they were out of the danger zone of kryptonite; Superman arrive, he immediately flew Kara away. Alex had never seen him fly that fast. When she returned to the D.E.O she found him squaring off against Hank's on the main floor, both face to face with their fist bald. She swore they all was going to die from the sheer force of the two fighting. Winn stood off in the distance holding his tablet to his chest; she wasn't sure if he was afraid or excited. After two hours they finally calmed down: J'onn  for the most part, Superman was still heated when he flew off. He told Alex to inform him when Kara woke.

Muffled voices could be heard outside. Alex looked up to see James and Winn heading her way. She let go of Kara hand, she greets James at the door; he and Winn entered both concern for how long it's taking Kara to wake. Winn stood to Kara's right arms crossed at the chest, James next to Alex. 

"How you holding up?" He places his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I'm okay. Just want to be hear for when she wakes up." She looks to Winn. "Were you able to get anything else from the data we pulled from the drives?" She distracts herself from how she's feeling. He shakes his head no. "Nothing! Winn, c'mon..."

"Just the videos on what they did. Nothing for _why_ they did it; we still don't know exactly _what_ they did. Aside from that... Cadmus covered themselves. I'm sorry Alex." Alex sighs with a heavy exhale. She slouches in the chair between Kara and James hands rubbing her face roughly.

"When was the last time you had rest?" James chimes in. 

"I haven't I've been hear with Kara ever since."

"You should go home. Get some rest."

"No! No. I need to be here when she wakes." Alex defends.

Winn backs James. "Alex, go. We'll let you know any sudden changes. Besides, you'll be asleep when Kara wakes." He hopes she listens. Alex can be stubborn. Luckily her drowsiness played a role in her leaving.

Alex sat in Kara's apartment; she had come here with the imagination that Kara would be here... here after one of her long days of being Supergirl, or Catco's reporter. The reminder of where Kara was struck Alex like hot rod, why was she really here for? She sat on the sofa with Kara's photo album flipping the pages, one after the other puts a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She thinks back to the argument they had: she still blames herself for what happened, even when others tell her it not her fault. Another pages turn which makes Alex stops to look at it, it was a picture of her and Kara. The picture brought back memories: it was Kara's prom that Alex found her crying for not having a date, even then Alex was a hotheaded person. She went to Kara's prom not caring what others thought, or said she went there for morale support, and above all... for Kara. Afterwards, she broke the nose of the jerk who turned Kara down. Of course her parents were called but Alex knew deep down they were proud of her. Her fingers glides across the smoothness of the picture, the dressed Kara begged her to wear; how could she say no. Eliza had taken their picture, the two back to back arms cross. ' **Sister's To The End** ' written below. 

The doorbell rang and Alex looked confused, who was at Kara's door so late in the night? Maybe it was James, or Winn, but why would they be here? Dressed only in a gray tee and sweatpants she armed herself and cautiously approached the door. Thankfully Kara has a peek-hole. Alex relaxes: it was just Maggie she hasn't heard from her since... oh, she totally forgot about the phone she was having with her. She tuck the weapon in the drawer, the door open with Maggie holding a six pack. 

"Maggie? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Alex. Can I come in? I brought beer." Obviously Alex can see that but Maggie shows her anyway. Alex moves to side inviting her in letting Maggie close the door behind her. "Is everything okay Alex?" she sets the case down noticing the tension in her girlfriend.

She seats on the couch patting the space next to her. Alex places herself next to Maggie legs rested at the of the sofa, she feels Maggie's arm reach around her; comforting her in a warm embrace.

"Sorry about earlier."

"What,  me calling you and you leaving me on the hook? Totally over it. what was Winn calling about anyway?." Alex shivered; not sure if should tell Maggie about Kara, or Cadmus. "Alex?" 

"Nothing. It's complicated."

"Does it have anything to with Winn calling? Or is this the Kara thing?" She wants to tell Maggie what happened but she can't bring herself to do it; she hated lying to her, but this: Alex thought, is a necessary lie. 

"Just a long and tiresome day. But, enough about me. How was your day?" Maggie calls bullshit but does want to pry about whatever caused her to lie about Kara being away for so long, or why Alex was even at Kara's apartment. It didn't matter when Alex is ready she'll be here for her.The hour was extremely late; Maggie had went home, even when Alex insisted she stay.

 It was near at sunset at National City as Alex laid in Kara bed wearing a black sports bra and Boy-shorts, it was rare for Alex to sleep partial nude her, usually t-shirt and sweatpants was always enough for her. It was shortly after Maggie left and a cool breeze flowed through the apartment that sleep came heavy, Alex soon felt the need to sleep in said attire. 

"Alex," a voice calls out to her. She jolts up resting on her elbows. She couldn't see anything, or anyone but a presence nonetheless she feels; it's enough for her to arm herself, she reaches for her weapon on the nightstand.

She moves off the bed, gun closely held near her chest. The door opened to the living room Alex peering through. No one seems to be out there, she into the open area gun at the ready. She flicks the light switch on with no response from it.  She tried her cell but it was no where in sight. It must be Cadmus, Alex thought hoping it to be them, then they could pay for what they did. But where would they hide: Kara's apartment wasn't really hiding material. She calmed herself, it was probably nothing. she went for the bedroom door when the front doorbell rang. Alex looked at the time: 2:30, who the hell could this be? Alex had two guesses as too who it might be, and if it was Mon-El, he's going to catch a bullet. Alex held the gun out of view if it was Adam, he'll catch her knuckles.  she open the door to an empty hallway, she looked both ways. definitely a weird morning. Alex closed the door when a force of wind shifted her away, causing her to lose footing.

The door slammed. Alex looked around the room frantically; no one. What the hell. She went to Kara' room: the same, nothing. Alex was losing it. She moved back when she bump into something, or someone, she turned quickly raising her weapon at the intruder when she stopped. Her eyes widened at the realization of who it was.

"Kara!" Alex never been so happy in her life; she embraced her feeling Kara's arms around her waist, "I can't believe you're awake. Oh my goodness, I'm so happy right now... what are you doing here? You should be resting."

"I came back for you Alex. I couldn't be from your side again." Alex hands cupped her face. Kara was here.

 Their hugged deepened. Alex feels Kara face in the crook of her neck, her arms held tightly around her waist. They pulled away from each staring in the other one's eyes; intimately. Alex blinked; a familiar feeling rising inside her. She moved away, or at least she tried to; Kara's arms became suddenly tighter almost a possessive hold. Alex looked back at her, feeling uncomfortable she tries again to no avail. Alex didn't know what to do.

"Kara? Kara, we should get you some rest. What'd you say?" Kara caressed her lower back before bring her right hand to stroke Alex cheek; finally, cupping her chin.

Alex is shock at Kara's movement as soft lips presses hers, a faint moaned escapes Alex wondering why she did in the first place. Hands moved through her hair holding her head in place. Kara is kissing her... Kara. Her sister is kissing her. More importantly is Alex kissing her back? This is an officially fuck up morning. 

The kiss between them broke as both parties panted for air. Why did Kara kiss me? She's never--neither of them never been like this since... No. It was so long ago. Is Kara acting on these feelings of losing her. Alex heart was beating fast, calm down Alex, get a grip. This is just a dream... a very, very weird dream.

"It's not a dream Alex." The fuck.

Kara leaned forward to kiss Alex again. This has gone on long enough, "Kara, stop. We can't do this." Alex manages to pull back unaware on exactly how close she was to the bed.

"Alex," the way Kara says her name it's so seductive like a siren's call. A chill spread through Alex body. Kara's words were hypnotic. She feels the urge to just let Kara have her way. She stood before like a goddess.

Kara kneels in front of her crawling on all fours; cat walking. Alex moans in excitement as Kara draws closer. "Oh Kara..." The struggle was real, the anticipation was killing her. Kara's eyes were hypnotic, her eyes like a Cheshire cat stalking her, Alex could see the hunger in those blue eyes. She looked so sexy before her Kara spreads legs, her lips plant kisses on her inner thighs. Kara licks the near her womanhood while holding her at the thighs. 

It was barely audible, "Kara... stop."

Kara smirks before engulf the entirety of Alex pussy in her mouth. Alex shudders at the warmth of her mouth, "make me." Kara crawled onto the bed following as Alex moves backwards, Alex licks her lips, Kara was right over her: a predator over its prey. "Tell me to stop Alex..." she licks across her neck with each word given, "and I will." Alex's not sure if she even believe her words, or her own for that matter. Kara continue to touch in places possible. Alex was at a lost for words. As if her silence an invitation Kara attack her lips immediately. They for dominance as the kiss grew more intense. Alex tried to moved but found her hands restrained by just one of Kara's.

Alex was powerless against the mayhem her sister was causing in her shorts, she could the wetness around Kara's fingers. Her chest heaved when Kara went deeper. Alex gasped her at the additional pressure. "You like that?" She adds another finger, "tell me you like it Alex." Kara breathed in her ear as she spoke. Kara stopped her movements. Alex whined, she why Kara did it, but she couldn't give Kara the pleasure of knowing how good she was.

 But Kara didn't need to know the sound that Alex made earlier was enough she just wanted to hear Alex say it. "I ask you a question Alex."

Damn. We're sister for goodness sakes, but... "yes, Kara. Don't stop... I like it... more please." Alex gasped when Kara dips her thigh in a wave-like motion between Alex center, the pressure press against her reminds her how wet she is. Her eyes close shut, Kara was just to good, she could feel the smirk on her face.

"I knew it... I knew you'd like it." Kara stopped all together letting go of Alex hands. Her eyes open she looks confuse as to why Kara stopped. Kara laid beside Alex; spooning her. Kissing along her neck, faint gasps as Kara bites her earlobe softly. Kara's hand rubs down across Alex stomach before disappearing below her waist, heart began to grow louder, each thump bangs in her ear when Kara whispers to her, "close your eyes Alex..." Suddenly, there was a finger rubbing small circles on Alex clit. That was the finally straw. Alex came while screaming Kara's name.

"AAAHH, FUCK! OH... SSSHHIT!" The sensation jolts her upward. She panted for a minutes trying to get her bearings. The hell was that about. Thankfully Maggie wasn't here she's not sure if she could explain a sex dream about her sister. She's startled by the knocking on Kara's door.

"ALEX! ALEX ARE YOU OKAY IN THERE!? ITS LUCY. ALEX!?" Lucy screamed outside the apartment door. She's been knocking for the last 20 minutes. She flipped over the bed quickly changing out of her soaked shorts and into one of Kara's, she rushes to the door to see an angry Lucy.

"What the hell! I've been out here since forever," she place two cups of coffee on the table, "the hell we're you doing anyway? I heard shouting."  

"Oh. Uh, um.  I had...um. I'm sorry I was... weird dream." She says quickly.

Lucy looks in disbelief, "weird dream?"

"Weird dream. I mean it started okay. Then it got weird... hella weird."

"Okay." Lucy drinks from her coffee, "oh god kill me for forgetting. Kara's awake!" Lucy smiles at a shocked Alex.

_Shit._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if mistakes occurred. Not really good at in depth storytelling, but I try nevertheless. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. The Trigger

Alex stood off in the distance, she couldn't bring herself to face Kara; not after what happened between them. She could hear the faint laughter beyond the glass, Kara looked so alive, happy. Her presence would only dampen Kara's mood. She wasn't sure if Kara still hated her.

 _"You okay?"_ J'onn speaks to her telepathically; while still conversing with Kara.

_"I'm fine."_

_"Why aren't you here with Kara?"_

_"She doesn't need me J'onn. I'm just a reminder of her being angry."_ she leans against the wall, _"besides, I'm the reason she even got kidnapped by Cadmus."_

 _"You know that's not true Alex."_ J'onn tells her.

_"Yeah. So everyone keeps telling me."_

_"Would you prefer Kara to tell you it's not your fault?"_ He asks.

 _"I don't know..._ _"_

_"It'll get better Alex. You have to believe."_

_"Yeah. I didn't you know you could hold two conversations at once?"_ Alex Asks.

_"I can hear how you're surprised. you saw me do it. It was second nature with my species."_

_"Fascinating."_ Alex says.

 _"It was."_ _Alex could hear the hurt in his voice._

_"I'm sorry J'onn."_

"Alex? What are you doing out here?" Lucy's voice startles her. She looks back to the room, her eyes automatically connecting to blue. Alex tense, Kara was staring straight at her. Her eyes giving off that same hunger of lust in her dreams. Alex became bothered with this, her body grew uncontrollably hot, her clothes felt suddenly too tight. Her eyes blinked frantically, the sensation felt of being wet between her legs. _Oh no. No. Not right now._

Alex pushed by Lucy who was confused by Alex sudden demeanor. Alex had left the D.E.O...

* * *

As Kara screamed herself awake she found it was only a dream.

"Kara!" Lucy jolted from her chair, she moved to her side to calm her but not getting to close; likely Kara was recovered and had her strength back. Lucy wasn't risking a hole in her stomach. "Kara it's okay, it was just a dream." She cautiously walked towards her placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? Where I'm I?"

"You're at the D.E.O." Lucy said. She was smiling happy to Kara finally awake. "I'll be right back. I can't tell how good it is that you're here." The door closed behind Lucy, Kara watched her run down the halls. 

Kara looks around the room trying to make sense on how she got here. If what Lucy said is true. What happened to her? And why was she using the solar table? The latter question was an easy one: _must've blown my powers... again. But against what._ Kara had to--needed to remember. Her eyes catch the approaching figures of James, Winn, and J'onn. Each one wearing a 'how the hell are ya,' grin. She stood to greet them.

James moved on her first, followed by Winn of them hugging her tightly. J'onn was last, his hug felt only a tad bit(being an alien and all) he was glad to see her as she was him.

"How're you feeling Kara?" He asks.

"I feel fine." She replied, "how did I get here?" They each looked at each other...

"You were kidnapped... by Cadmus." James spoke.

"Cadmus? How-- what happened?" Kara said.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is we found you and you're safe now Kara." James told her. His words matter little to her as she had her own reasons for remembering.

"It matters to me James... I need to remember." Kara said desperately.

J'onn Approached her, "what is it that _you_ remember Kara?" 

"Not much. I remember going out with Ms. Grant's son," Kara frowned, "please J'onn I have to know what happened." 

So J'onn did. He told her everything. 

* * *

Alex opened the door to her apartment. Slamming it shut, she locked both bolts. Her back flushed against it. It was in the middle of the day was empty. She wasn't expecting Maggie anytime soon, she gone to the kitchen for a cup of water, the feeling of down her throat reminded Alex of the wet stain between her legs. She felt herself, moaning at the contact. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Alex rarely indulge herself with self pleasure. it was always a mutual action between Maggie and her.

But Maggie wasn't her and she needed this.

Alex unfasten her pants, feeling her hand on her slick pussy. She panted hard, moaning against her calloused hand as she buckle under her touch... it felt good. Too good... Alex fell to her knees, hand gently stroking as one of her fingers entered her slowly. She threw up hand biting down on one of fingers trying to keep herself from moaning too loud. Alex hand moved from her mouth to knead her breast, she gasped at the contact as she played with her swollen nipple.

Her body laid to the floor, pants pushed to her thighs. Alex continued to groped her chest as her back arch from the feeling of her rapid penetration of her fingers. Her body shook from pleasure of adding a second finger, she was certain she was going to have her orgasm right here in her kitchen. Climaxing on her hand, feeling  the wetness run down leg, and seep onto the floor.

The room smelled of Alex's lust. She could feel herself getting closer, she thought of Maggie as she rubbed her clit, enjoying the imagination of her girlfriend licking her nipples and sucking on her fingers. The tension was rising, Alex fingers moved in rapid succession. Her head roll to the side, eyes catching a glimpse of silver framed picture: it was her and Kara...

Kara. Alex mind started to drift the dream she had, her clothes becoming, she removed her shirt while kicking off her pants. She stared at the picture Kara's smile taunting her in the weird way, but good at the same time.

Maggie became a blur. Alex groaned, losing the imagery of her but the thought of Kara became so much sweeter. 

* * *

Kara wondered why Alex would leave from the D.E.O... after the conversation with J'onn Winn decided to lighten the mood: regaling old stories and best moments. she was laughing when she heard Alex named being called by Lucy, Kara's eyes swift moved in the direction of said person. She smiled seeing her sister startle, and confused when Alex looked back at her. Kara saw the sudden change in Alex body, she tested her hearing. She heard Alex at the elevator clicking the button. Kara listen until She was out the building.

It was an hour later that Kara was cleared. She stayed at the D.E.O for awhile longer her powers in simulations designed by Winn. Afterwards She flew above National City hearing the voices of the people... most of them shock to see once again. Unofficially, Supergirl was off world.

Her mind raced with the fact as to why Alex would leave her after she just woken up? Surely Alex was happy to see otherwise why would rescue her... guilt, maybe. Was Alex mad at her? James, Winn, and J'onn swears it's the opposite. With Alex it's never clear where her anger may steam.

Still Kara wondered how could Alex believe she could be possibly be angry. It wasn't Alex fought for her poor choice in men, or even the fact that Cadmus abducted her. The thought of Cadmus makes her angry and she couldn't wait to pound Lillian's ass into the ground. The things Cadmus did to her... the things they made her do. Kara would never forget.

_No one can know what happened to me..._

Kara flew higher feeling the wind through her hair. She settled above the clouds, it was always peaceful here. She could clear her head... it's one the many places she could relax. She could lose herself by feeling the warmth of the sun, her 'fortress of solitude.' If only things would've been different. Kara needed someone to talk too and immediately she thought of the one person whose come to understand her... Lena. 

Kara walked the halls of L-Corp. She met Lena's secretary Jess, who informed her Lena was in a meeting and She could wait. Kara declined, knowing another way she could see Lena. She politely excuses herself, Kara made her way down the alley, the coast was clear when changed into Supergirl. Kara was excited to see Lena again; her bestfriend of three years. 

She came to the balcony when she notices Lena wasn't having one of her usual meetings... it was someone she never thought too see Lena so casually having a conversation with. Kara watched them hug, laugh with one another. _What the hell... Lena?_ why was she so comfortable talking with her chaotic mother? Kara was confused... a bit hurt to she that their relationship has taken a dramatic turn. 

It didn't matter, Lillian is here and is going to take her down. She'll do it when their conversation is over...

Kara used her hearing to catch what they were saying. She trained her ears to listen when a ringing sounded off in her ears. The pain was excruciating. Kara covered her ears to block out the sound.

She saw no alternative. The ringing grew louder, Kara flew from the building holding her ears, when the ringing faded Kara felt a liquid substance run from her ears she stared wide eyed. _I'm bleeding..._ Kara didn't understand, how was this possible? Was it due to her listening? Maybe Lillian had some defense if Supergirl came around.

Kara stared back at L-Corp. A black sedan pulled out in front of the building, Kara sees Lena escorting her mother out the building... maybe, she came to her senses. It tore her up inside when the same affection she saw in Lena's office was being displayed right in front of her. _Why Lena?_

Lillian entered the vehicle. She watched as Lena entered her building. Kara followed after Lillian; Lena would have to wait. The car drove the down the busy streets of National City. Kara followed closely out of sight, the car turned down an alley. It was dim, Kara wanted to call Alex, or even J'onn... but this was something she needed to do, she needed to let Lillian know she was not broken.

Kara landed in front of the car, arms folded at the chest. She used her x-ray vision too look through the vehicle. Lillian was just sitting there watching her; she didn't look bother by her presence. The car came to a halt.

Lillian step out the car. A confident smile plastered on her face. "Well, well. You survived..."

"You sound surprised." Kara said.

"Hardly. Kryptonians have a knack for survival." Lillian smiled.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? You ran while you and your cousin ran, leaving the rest of your people to die." 

"You bitch."

Lillian chuckled, "oh Kara. We both know the real bitch is." She laughed. Kara rushed towards Lillian grabbing her by the collar. She extended her hand back when Lillian spoke, "RED SON."

* * *

Frustration set on Alex. She laid in her bed, the events playing back in her head. It happened, it really happened... _Stupid dream!_

Alex had masturbated twice to Kara, why was this happening? "Stupid Alex. She's your sister..." She raised the pillow to her face screaming into the pillow. She swore after her second time she would stop thinking about Kara. If only it was that simple, she closed her eyes. _What is going on?_ It was ridiculous how her body had responded to seeing her sister.

Her body shifted in the bed, a soft moaned falling from her lips. Her nipples became hard again, Alex wanted to pinch them but she fought the urge to do so. She had Maggie, and some stupid dream was not going to take her away.

A knock comes from outside her apartment.

Alex opened the door hoping it was Maggie... 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Thought I Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is alive after three years of searching. Maggie makes a decision. Kara has a new benefactor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long(for all the ones reading this)

The first time Maggie saw the woman dressed in black, short hair that cups her face. She knew feelings had developed. She remembers when Alex would asks her out for drinks, or the games they would play at the alien bar. In truth she had known— in a way suspected Alex liking her. But Maggie herself was afraid— if this was just a fling, she wasn't prepared for that level of romance. She remembers when they first kissed and they both exchange their love for one another, to Maggie it was the most magical thing that could've happen to her. 

Alex was an amazing woman: devoted, loving, honesty, and loyal. These were only the few things Maggie could say about her future fiancée... She just needed the courage to make it official.

She called Lucy and the two went ring shopping.

After what felt like hours(Maggie) finally set on a pair of gold bands(which she had customized) with a center large diamond, and two smaller ones on either side. Each diamond was their birthstone color. The rings were beautiful. 

Maggie was excited. she had the rings, the girl. Now she just needed to act on Lucy's plan.

"I'm getting married." She says to herself.

_That was three years ago..._

* * *

Maggie rushed through the halls of the D.E.O escorted by one of the agents. She had received a call from Winn that Alex was alive and found. It was 2am when he called, Maggie storm out her apartment and made her way to the D.E.O.

 _Alex is alive_. The words kept playing over in her mind. _Alex is alive..._ She had thought it to be a dream when she saw her laying across the white cloth table. Kara was there alongside her, Maggie could see dry tears as well as newly ones running down her face. Lucy stood with James, Winn and J'onn sat next to Alex right.

He rubbed against Alex forehead— smoothing her hair gently. 

Kara was the first to rise from Alex side looking Maggie straight in the eyes. She smiles softly and ran towards her. They embraced each other in a tightly squeeze hug(Maggie mostly) Kara pulled away wiping the tears from Maggie's face.

She led her by the hand into the medical center.

Alex left hand rested in Maggie's— she looked so peaceful sleeping she always did. "Alex." Her voice was broken. Fresh tears coated her cheeks. J'onn insisted Maggie to be alone with Alex.

Maggie couldn't believe Alex was here... alive. She stared over Alex, her skin was pale, her arms was strap at the wrists. She breathed into an oxygen masks.

She found herself on her knees, Maggie couldn't stop her the tears as her cries resonated throughout the room. Her vision became a blur due to her tears. She heard the door open behind she felt the strong arms wrap around her... it was Kara, she was still dress in her Supergirl outfit. Maggie felt herself turn in her arms, her face buried in Kara's chest.

Maggie sobbed mindlessly, Kara caressed the back of her head. Soothing her with calming words.

Her tears finally subsided with only her sniffles remaining.

She pulled back from Supergirl her hold loosening from around her waist as Kara's hands moved from her shoulders. Once again Maggie feels the gentle touch of Kara wiping her tears away.

"What happened to her? Where did you find her?" She said to Kara. Her eyes desperate for an answer.

"Anonymous tip of her location. We're still not sure who it was from," Kara looked at Alex and back to Maggie. "Maggie... Alex suffers from physical trauma. It's unclear what all was done to her."

Maggie turned to face Alex, her eyes focuses on her arms, bruises scattered her forearm. Maggie ,oved closer rubbing her arms she can feel the cuts on her fingertips.

Soft whimpers filled her mouth as they fled from her. She held Alex hand once more forcing herself not to cry— to be strong for Alex. Kara moved behind her rubbing her hand atop Maggie's left shoulder.

"Don't worry Maggie. We'll find whoever did this— I'll find whoever did this, I swear." Kara promised her.

"Can I be alone with her, please?" Kara nodded her head.

Maggie sat on the edge of the bed beside Alex, careful not to disturbed her. Her hand moves softly against Alex face seeing her closed eyes flinch to her touch. She leaned forward kissing her Forehead, she knows she shouldn't but it's been three years— Maggie couldn't ignore the harboring love for Alex. She laid beside Alex, squeezing her close never wanting to let go. She brushes her finger along Alex cheekbone, feeling the— no doubt her captives did this.

Maggie sighed wishing she could've protected her, or even found her sooner. She cried again, she'll never forgive herself for this.

 _Three years. I finally have you back Alex._ She cried herself to sleep. 

* * *

Kara watched threw the glass window as Maggie laid beside Alex. 

For three years Alex was missing, She wiped the tears from her face. She left, leaving the others to watch over her sister...

Inside the D.E.O locker room Kara sat on the benches that resided in the room. She made sure no one was around when she pulled out a black phone.

_A week ago_

_Kara entered her apartment when she found an yellow enveloped on her coffee table. Inside was letter and the phone, she opened the letter reading what was written to her:_

_Supergirl_

_Inside is a burner phone with coordinates to your sister Alex Danvers. For receiving this information who'll work for me when I call upon you. You will be given a new one at the end of each task completed. Remember Danvers, I found her and I can easily take her away from you. **DO NOT TRY ANYTHING!** Consider this a professional courtesy._

Without this help Kara would've lost Alex.

Whoever this person is Kara would have to thank them behind bars. Her phone chirped with a message from her mysterious helper.

* * *

The next morning Maggie woke to an empty bed.

Alex was gone.

Maggie moved off the bed, she grabbed her jacket. She stared seeing Alex interact with rest of the gang. She was smiling, happy. A few bandages still tape to her. Kara ran up to her lifting her in the air by the waist, Alex hands rested on her shoulders. Kara spun her around.

Maggie exited the room walking towards them. Alex slid down Kara's front hugging her again, her face was buried in the crook of Kara's neck.

"Alex." Maggie called out.

Alex turned from Kara her eyes filled with tears. "Maggie."

"Hey Danvers. It's been awhile."

"It has." Alex walked toward her. Maggie doing the same. When they came close enough they embrace each other. Maggie breathed in Alex hair not caring of the smell. She was glad Alex was alive and she could hold her again.

"God I've missed you so much Alex... I love you so much."

"I've missed you too Maggie."

Maggie had a plan. A plan to marry the woman she loved, who made her happy beyond infinity. So it came as no surprise to her when she kneeled in front of Alex, in front of everyone. Winn gasped.

"I know this isn't how you pictured this moment. Truth is neither did I. But when I lost you Alex, I couldn't live without you." She took a deep breath reached in her jacket pocket. She revealed the ring the diamond ring. "I swore I wouldn't lose you again. Danvers will you marry me?"

Alex stood before her. Her hands held to her face, tears rolling down her face.

"Yes. Yes, I love you Maggie." Her hand was held in Maggie's hand when she placed the ring on her. Maggie rose kissing her. Everyone clapped and cheer for them. Hugs and kisses went throughout the group.

It wasn't the plan Lucy had, she'll apologized later. But truthfully Maggie didn't care she had Alex and that's all that matter.

* * *

Kara was happy for Maggie, she knows how much she loved Alex. Their love was strong, Kara swears to protect that love at all cost. Nothing would come between them. 

"Congratulations Maggie!" Kara hugged her once more. 

"Thanks Kara. Am glad to be apart of the family." Maggie smiles.

"I'm glad to have. I'm glad that Alex has you." Kara doesn't when but she heard a faint beeping. She excuses herself from the merry band.

She follow the sound only she could she hear. It came from her training room.

Kara open the door, in the middle of the room sat a yellow envelope.

 

 


	5. Three Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are better left unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter sums up what needed to be explained. Sorry for the confusion. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter more than I did. I honestly lost interest a week ago. So I've come(phrasing boom!)to finish this story. Also, I will be changing the tags to clarify on what readers are reading.

Alex groan herself awake, her head ached from the pain in the back of her head.

She felt a cool breeze flow about her. Her eyes widen in horror when she came to. Panic rose in her chest when she found herself suspended and gagged. She was still dressed in her previous clothing.

Alex tried to move but her wrists and ankles were bound and apart by a spread bar. Her head face upward. She tugged at her wrist trying to loosen the bindings. Her screams were muffled. _where the hell is this? where am I?_ Alex swayed a little. She released a muffle scream again.

The door opened behind letting little light in the room. Alex heard the familiar sound of high heel resonating in the semi-dark room. The sound was of heavy boots walking beside her. Alex whimpered when she saw her captives. 

The light on the ceiling gave little to no sight but Alex could see someone clad in black and... Lillian?

Alex twisted swaying just a bit. The masked person walked towards her, a knife came from the masked person pocket. Alex squirmed mumbling against her gag.

"There's no use my dear. No one can hear you." Lillian smiled at her. "Proceed." Alex held her breath as her assailant tore at her clothing. The knife started at the bottom of her shirt, moving up to the collar, she wince at the feeling of the blade snipping her skin. Alex had closed her eyes shut, she couldn't bare to see herself like this especially in front of Lillian. The cutting stop and felt the fabric of her shirt fell from her body. 

"My, my, Ms. Danvers. What lovely breast you have. Now I see why Maggie adores you." Lillian moved beside Alex fondling her left nipple before full grasping her breast. "So nice and firm. I wonder how many times Detective Sawyer had her way with these?" She then switched her hands.

She unclasped Alex button pants reaching for Alex sex. Alex moaned she didn't understand why.

Lillian smirked. "The drug is taking effect. I wasn't expecting it to work this quickly. Even when you pleasure yourself to your sister." 

Alex eyes opened. It all made sense. The dream, the feeling of being attracted to her sister. They made her feel this way. But how?

"You're wondering how we did it. Air dispersal in the vents of your sister's apartment... granted everyone on that floor had the wildest dream imaginable. But you. You Alex Danvers had a dreamt of your sister." Lillian inserted two fingers in her. "Only it wasn't a dream Ms. Danvers. It was the real thing. Your sister took you in her own bed."

Alex didn't want to believe her but she knew it was true. She just wanted to believe it was a dream�. Kara was never in a coma and the D.E.O has a mole.

Lillian pulled her fingers back coaxing the wetness through her fingers. "Very nice." Lillian kissed in the masked person. "You taste sweet Ms. Danvers. I can't wait to see the rest of you." She gestured for the person to proceed to removed the rest of her clothes. Let's continue shall we?" 

Lillian left leaving Alex alone with the masked person. To her surprise she was being lower and set free.

Her feet was first then her wrists. Alex scurried away from the person, holding herself at the wrists. The masked person just looked as if was waiting for something. The intercom to the room came on.

"I forgot to tell you. Beat my pet and you live to fight another day, I won't waste time telling you what happens if you lose." 

Alex barely had time to stand before her attacker rushed her against the stonewall. She struggle against the hold.

 _What the hell?_ This person was insanely strong it's a miracle she didn't die on impact, or maybe that was the idea. The fight wasn't fair at all, if this was a pump up Cadmus soldier. 

"Oh, I almost forgot." Red lights filled the room. The masked attacker step back from Alex. "So sorry Ms. Danvers. In a minute or so you can continue. Have fun, I know I will." _What the hell is she talking about?_ Alex surveyed the room there was no way out of this room except for the one door, and she doubt she'll make it there.

* * *

Alex was defeated. Her body was broken she had tried everything and nothing work, She fought and fought before she was subdued once more. 

"Ms. Danvers." Lillian sung out to her, her eyes fluttering open to find Lillian standing above her. Alex was gagged, again she was suspended above ground. This time she was naked  in a teardrop position. 

Alex heard a lever pull the chains that held her contraption rose until in met at Lillian stomach.

Lillian removed her gag. "If you think for one second that I'll give to this your wrong." She spat in Lillian face. "I'd rather die."

She was met with a blow by the back of Lillian's hand. Her body swayed for a moment, the hit caused her face to bruise pink, her lip was split at the bottom.

"Ms. Danvers I'd hope for your cooperation in this situation. So you leave me no choice... to expose the identity of Supergirl, along with the footage ones might consider a porno." Behind Lillian stood a television. The screen was black except for the word 'play' on it.

"What the hell is this?"

Lillian click the play button where Alex stared in horror.

It was Kara on the night she disappeared. She was in a cage, naked and bound at the wrists above her.

Tears ran down her eyes, she watched as her sister was use by Cadmus soldiers each one taking turns raping her. Alex shut her eyes— trying to block out the sounds. It only made Lillian turn up the sound, Kara's screams resonated throughout the room and the laughter, the insults of the vagrants that assaults her fills her ears.

"Turn it off... **turn it off!** " Lillian paused the recording. She kneeled in front of Alex.

"If you think that's bad... I should show you when she broke. It wasn't easy you know. We really had to work her." She smile. "I think the shock treatments sped it along, among other things. To much to go into now but I think you get the idea." 

Alex was crying. "I think I made my point. I would hope so." She stood. "Now if you don't mind Alex I would like to begin your training." Alex looked up to the sound of boots walking against the floor. It was the masked figure she fought and lost to.

The person stood in front of her unfasten the zipper. Alex braced herself for the assault.

Alex paled in the face of seeing a half erect cock. Even while soft it was massive. Lillian moved to the masked person taking the penis in hand, stroking softly. The moans could be heard coming from behind the mask. Lillian moved the penis near Alex face.

"Open." Alex head turned to the side. "Now Ms. Danvers! Or would you prefer the world to see your sister's humiliation. Your choice." Lillian reached for her hair, she pulled with force that gave Alex no choice but to comply with the sudden movement. "Open. Your. Mouth."

Alex gazed fell to the phallus that was put in front of her. _For Kara... I'm sorry Maggie... please forgive me._ Alex open her mouth feeling the unceremonious shove past her lips, filling her mouth. Lillian held her head in place while her right hand held Alex at the throat. She tried her best to hold out, she was becoming lightheaded from lack of air. 

"pull back." Alex coughed violently and gasping for air, strands of drool and saliva connecting the shaft to Alex lips. "See that wasn't so bad now, right? I'm kind of disappointed, your sister was able to take the whole thing... well she did undergo treatments. It made her more susceptible to the raping." She snapped her fingers.

The person man moved behind Alex holding her at the waist, "you sick bitch. I'll kill you! You're dead!" Alex screamed at her. Lillian held her smile , she nodded her head towards the attacker. Alex body tremble at the thought of what is about to happen to her. The cock lined with her entrance about to penetrate her womanhood.

"No. Not there." Lillian walked behind her, Alex can feel her hands gripping a handful of her cheeks— stretching her apart. The tip of the penis brushed against the clef of her ass, the groaning heard coming from the masked person. "Enter her."

"No. Stop. Please."

"Oh. Begging now. Doesn't suit you Ms. Danvers... push forward." Lillian stared at the attacker. The head of the penis penetrated her.

"NOOO! Alex screamed.

"There we go." She laughed while holding her apart. Allowing more of the penis to push through. "Very nice." Inch by inch Alec can feel the ripples  of the cock in her ass, filling her up in a way she never thought possible. Back 'n forth the cock slid.

"I'll K-kill... you. Fu-fucking... kill you," she threaten, she cried, her loud desperate sobbing made Lillian smile. 

Don't cry Alex. What would your girlfriend say?" Alex saw a small light shine in her face. Lillian held a portable camera. "How about we show her how you take dick... smile." She points the camera in Alex face. Her body jolted with each thrust slamming in her ass. "I can't wait to see your face, the look on you when you feel the hot cum drenched your hole."

Alex could only cry harder at the thought. No one knew where was or even how to find her. And now she is subject to the same torture her sister endured, being use like a toy— used to satisfy the lowest instincts of lesser people.

Her rapists moaned loudly, releasing the cum inside. Spurt after the next Alex felt the hot semen drip out of her, the dripping coated the floor beneath her. She whimpered feeing the throbbing of the penis. The added wetness subsided the pain for awhile. Lillian filmed it all closing around where the sperm spilled.

"Pull out slightly and then enter her slowly." Her command was follow. Alex winced at the movement. Tears and sweat falling from her face.

She was finally let down. Her naked body curled on the floor. Sobbing echoing the room. Lillian squatted next to her.

"It wasn't by chance that you found your sister Alex. Or the fact that she was kidnapped. You see your sister holds a secret I believe you know all to well. Your shared moment after the prom." Alex knew what she meant. "Your sister harbors feelings for you, feelings you deny her... the things she wished to do to you— pure filth. You would've thought." She lifts her by the chin. "Kara let you find her. The guards at the bunker are everyone that raped and tortured her. She killed them at her pleasure."

The boots stood beside Lillian. Alex looked up seeing her attacker. The face still covered except the mouth. The wet penis still hard, she tremble at the sight of it. "Don't worry dear. Your first day is over. But I do believe your entitle to know your attacker."

Humiliated, raped and beaten by the one she swore to protect. "Kara?" She said crying.

Lillian stood and removing the mask, "now I know it was a lot to take in. But I would like for you to appreciate what I have done for your sister. When she was broken and alone I helped her and for my help she told me such things... and would you have guess. She wanted a dick to fuck you with... talk about family love"

"Kara returned to the D.E.O you have to keep up appearance. Keep them at bay and in doing so... you will be rewarded with family time, okay?" She grabbed Kara's wet penis.

"Yes, my mistress." Kara replied. She turned and left.

Alex called after her, she didn't stop, didn't acknowledge her voice.

"Your sister is mine. And so are you Alex Danvers." Alex tremble at her words.

This was her hell for three years. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you followed this story and still do not understand I apologize. As always hope you enjoy. Also if mistakes are in... you get it.


	6. You Made Me Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds out some things about Alex.

Kara stood in her apartment, hands trembling with the yellow envelope. She left the D.E.O shortly after she came across it. It was unclear how and when the package was place in her room. All Kara knew was if anyone other then her were to know of this Alex would be in danger. 

The yellow envelope set on in the center table. Kara stared at it afraid. She couldn't imagine what her first task might be, what if they wanted her to kill.

She feared if that was the case. what do they want from her?

Why couldn't they leave her alone?

The package began to vibrate. Kara's body jumped a bit, she was unsure if she should open it. She held her mug in her hands. She couldn't do this, to be at someone's beck and call, she refuse.

If they wanted to try and kidnapped Alex for her defiance... may Rao help them. No one would come to harm her again. 

Kara listen as the  buzzing stop, she sighed.

At the sink she watched her coffee mug. The cupboard close when the buzzing began anew. Kara faced it. 

Why was this happening? She moved towards it.

"I won't be slaved by anyone." Her eyes turned red making quick work of the contents inside. The worse was over... or so she had thought.

* * *

The knocking at her apartment door awakened her.

She floated from her bed into the living room, using her x-ray to see who would be at her door at 3 in the morning.

Eyes widen in shock when Alex is outside apartment. What was she doing here? Kara moved a little to quickly to open the door.

"Alex!" Kara pulled her into an hug. "What are you doing here? Where's Maggie?" Kara stared down the hall. Alex was alone.

"She's back at my place." Alex came into the living holding her arms at her side. "She doesn't know I'm here with you."

Alex words sounded like guilt to Kara.

"Alex? What's wrong?" She closed the door walking to her sister. "Did something happen?" She comforted her. Alex leaned in to her touch— sighing at the feel of Kara's hand. Kara was confused at Alex behavior.

Her face turned in her hand, her lips brushing Kara's palm before licking her fingers. 

"Alex?" Kara pulled her hand back. "What the hell? Why did you do that?"

Alex didn't say anything, she turned away sobbing in the arm of the couch. Body shaking from the sniffles. "I'm sorry Kara." Kara moved to her side.

"I'm so stupid. I made you upset." Her eyes focus on Kara, tears falling from her chin.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay Alex." Kara tells her.

Her thumb wipes the tears.

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that doesn't pleases you?" The words made Kara tense inside. What was Alex talking about.

"What— Alex what is the matter with you?" Kara didn't know what was going.

Alex suddenly leaned into her, her tense from the soft kisses on her chest. She was wearing a V-neck shirt, which was allowing Alex access to her cleavage. This was becoming weird, she wasn't use to this, seeing Alex like this was scaring her. She was acting different from the this morning. 

Alex pushed up against her, her legs straddling her. Kara was shock when her lips pressed.

"A-Alex... what the hell is the matter with you?" Kara moves her off with enough force to not harm her. "What are you doing? Your getting married to Maggie" She wipes her lips.

"Because you told me to." Alex snaps at her.

"What?" Kara asks.

"Because... you told me to. I only said yes, because that's what you wanted Kara." She replies calmly. Her knees held in her arms.

"I never told you that Alex" 

"You did! You said you would be mine if I did what you wanted. So I did." Alex insisted, her words are force pass the cries. "You promise me."

"Alex... I'm sorry. I don't -"

"Remember? I don't believe you." She stood to her feet. She made for Kara's door only to be stopped by her. "Let me go." She tries to break free of her hold.

"I'm not letting you out at this hour Alex. It's to dangerous." She picked her up. Alex struggle as she was carried over the shoulder to Kara's bedroom. She was placed down, Kara urging her to calm down.

It was close to an hour before she was settled and made to sleep in Kara's bed. During, Kara tried to make sense on Alex behavior and what she meant by Kara telling her these things.

"It makes sense now." Kara turned to look at Alex awaken and staring at her.

"What Alex?"

"You're not my Kara."

"Don't be ridiculous Alex." She sits on the bed. Kara smooth her hair. "I'm Kara, I'm here. I love you Alex."

"Kara loves me and I love her." Alex faces away from her.

"Alex." Kara reaches her hand to Alex shoulder making her flinch at the touch.

"What do you want Kara?" She kept her face from Kara.

"Tell me what happen Alex. Tell me what they did to you."

"Kiss me Kara." 

"what?" Kara says.

"Kiss me and I'll tell you. It's a simple." Kara gulps unsure if this being the best course of action. She leans forward kissing her forehead, her eyes slip closed on their own accord.  Alex reaches for her back, pulling Kara forward their bodies flushed against the other. The touch across her face brings their lips together. Kara's tears roll down her face; no reason why.

Kara lets herself be push on her back, her shirt being played at the hem. The heat builds in her at the soft hands caressing her stomach. "Alex... We can't do this." Alex licks at her lips, sucking on her bottom. 

"It doesn't matter." Alex ripping her shirt open at the seam. Kara gasping at the wet suckle on her neck.

"Y-you have... a f-fiancée. You have M-Maggie." Kara protests halfheartedly. Her hands roam removing Alex top.

"She doesn't matter. I did it for you Kara." Alex rips her bra, kneeling between Kara legs snatching her blue jogging pants and removing her underwear with her teeth. "I love you Kara and I'll do anything for you."

Kara's chest heaves at the touch of Alex hands on her thighs, her breath escapes sharply. Flushed red nipples are Kara's, swollen hard. Her hand grips the sheets, they tear at her fingertips. The anticipation at the sight of Alex and every rational thought, Kara ignores them when her mouth kisses her pussy.

"Alex." Kara says breathlessly. "Stop. Please, Alex." Kara tries to think about Maggie. Alex has a chance at happiness, a chance to live a life with the one she loves— yet here she tells Kara those words of how much she loves her. There had been times when Kara dreamt of these moments— so many nights when she had imagine a scenario like the one she finds herself in now. For so long Kara had proved her devotion— her promise to protect the ones closes to her�— never to hurt them in the slightest. She apologizes to herself on behalf of Maggie— for her betrayal was the most hurtful thing she could ever do to someone.

The feeling of Alex fingers laces with hers as her tongue licks her sex.

Kara closes her eyes. She never thought this would happen.

"Remember prom Kara? What we did? I do." For years Kara has tried to forget that moment— denying it ever happen to herself. "Kara." Alex says in a soft voice, licking and pressing wet kisses to the inside of her thigh. 

"T-that was so l-long ago."

"Not for me. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Oh, fuck." Kara sighed. "That feel good Alex." Alex smiled feeling Kara's hands through her hair, Alex sucking on her clit.

"You didn't answer the call Kara." Alex blurted out.

Kara looks down at Alex, "what did you say?" She leans on her elbows. "What did you say Alex?"

You received a package and you didn't respond to your first task." Alex moved away from her. 

"How do you know about that?" Kara lifts Alex by her shoulders, "Alex, do you know who help you escape? Tell me." Alex stared at her, not utter a word.

"I can't say Kara. You'll know when the time is right."

"No! Tell me now Alex, I have to know who did this to you." Kara hugs her. "Please."

"You." Kara's stiffs at her words.

"Me?" 

"Yes, you Kara, you made me this way." Alex held Kara by the face, she kissed a confused Danvers on the lips, "red son." She whispered.

Kara's eyes glowed and her stomach tense. Her insides grew hot. She groaned when something expand between her legs.

* * *

 Maggie reached for Alex when she felt only the cool spot where her fiancée laid.

Her eyes open and she gazed around the apartment, she was no where in sight.

"Alex?" She searched in her t-shirt and underwear. Maggie wondered where she could've gone. She probably step out, Maggie figured.

She was heading for the bed when the doorbell rung repeatedly.

"Yeah, I heard the first five times. Fucking asshole." She mutters.

Maggie stared at the yellow envelope that sat in front of the door. The words 'for you' written on it.

"The hell." Maggie closed the door with the package in hand. She sat on the sofa peeling opening. Inside was a CD case and a phone, obviously who ever sent her this 'gift' wants her to know what's on it. She placed the CD inside the machine and flick on the flat-screen. 

It was Lillian luthor along with some masked figure, they were...

"Oh my god, Alex." She turned off the screen, shortly after the phone vibrates with a message. Maggie glances at it, shaking at what she saw if only for a moment.

Maggie didn't need to see it through to know what happen to Alex.

She stared the message blared on the screen of the phone: **Do as I say or the identity of Kara Danvers will be expose and the video of Alex Danvers will be broadcast to the nation.**

Maggie was confused and terrified at what just happen. Someone was blackmailing Kara and Alex with this. Alex was in danger.

She ran to her phone dialing Alex number.

* * *

 "Oh, Alex. You feel so good." Kara let out a strangled moan.

The sound of groans and grunts echoed in the  bedroom, the headboard thumping against the wall, the bed creaking along with the sounds of flesh slapping to the other. 

"Yes. Keep going," a whimper falls from pink lips. 

Legs wrapped around muscles, taunt and covered in moderate sweat. Nails dig in the shoulder blades, flexing at the touch, scratching at the skin. A grunt came about, low growls of both parties.

"Alex. You're so tight." Her hips slamming to the other. "After all this time... I finally know what your pussy feels like." Kara pounded into her sister. Alex legs tighten around her waist.

"Fuck. Fuck me Kara, fuck me harder." She moaned in her ear, filling the room. Kara groan at the feeling of her cock being strangled by Alex growing heat. "Cum inside me. Cum inside me again, Kara." Her voice was shaky, a sign of her having another orgasm.

Kara's fist balled the sheet tightly. "Is that what you want?" Kara slowed her thrusting, delaying Alex release. "You want my cum in you?"

Alex nodded. "Yes. Oh god, yes, Kara. Inside me," her eyes filled with lust, she's being claimed by the most powerful woman in the world. She bit on Kara ear, "You did this. Cum inside me. She placed her hands on her shoulders, moaning as her legs pushes on Kara's backside, making her reach deeper then before.

"Shit! I'm about to cum Alex." Kara sped up again, she was loving the sensation of her sister, the warmth. "Oh Rao." She whined as she push into her, thrusting harder. She watches as Alex chest bounce with each hit. 

Kara growled, pulling out to the tip and then slamming back in, enjoying Alex cries.

"I'm a-almost there Alex." Her face buried in the crook of her neck. Her burned with desperation, to release herself. Kara raised Alex legs, spreading wide between the two, "your pussy is mine... gonna fill you up, bitch." She cursed, her breath was uneven as she pounded into the drenched pussy. Kara's head tilted backwards, howling like a animal. She tensed heavily and rutted. Her cock pumped thick white liquid into Alex welcoming pussy. 

She released a throaty groan when Alex pussy clenched and unclenched around her thick length, thoroughly milking her ever last drop Kara had to give.

Kara gave a few more thrust, making sure Alex received all of her hot cum. The bed creaked at the prolonging.

"That was good, Kara. Amazing." Alex moaned out. Kara pulled out of her, Alex whimpers at the emptiness.

Kara's back flushed to the headboard, "clean my dick." Alex smiled, moving herself between Kara's legs. Her lips parted and she took half of her length down her throat. "Good Alex. Very, very good." Kara rubbed her hand through her hair, Alex humming in appreciation. 

Alex stuck two fingers in Kara's pussy, massage her folds under her penis.

"You remembered." Kara said, gasping at Alex initiative. 

She pulled back with a wet pop, "of course I remembered. You made sure I did." She kissed the tip. She added another finger, Kara loved this.

"I'm About to come Alex." Kara felt herself getting close.

Loud banging came from the hall. Kara looked in the direction of the sound, using her x-ray, she smiled once she saw who it was.

"Your fiancée's here."

Alex sighed. "What do you want me to do?." She asked while stroking her penis. Kara contemplated, playing with Alex hair. The knocking continue.

"Clean yourself quickly, answer the door, pretending you were in the shower."

"What will you be doing?" Alex asked.

"I'll leave. Pretend I was on a Supergirl duties. I'll returned in about thirty minutes." Kara quickly moved in her costume. She sped her room, removing all evidence that she  just fuck Alex. "Besides I need to check in with Rao." She kissed Alex on the lips. "I love Alex, always."

"I love you to, Kara."

Alex did what was asked of her. She ran to the door in one of Kara's spare bathrobes.

She open the door to a scared and shaking fiancée. Alex put on a pretentious face.

"Maggie?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my typos.


	7. The Lies We Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie confronts Alex, and gains a frenemy.

_"Get out! Get the fuck out, Maggie!" Alex screamed and pushed on the detective. Maggie fell back on the couch. They were still in the living room. Maggie had arrived to talk to her, when she showed Alex the tape she snapped, like a crazed person. Alex destroyed the television and destroyed the cd._

_"Why? Let me help you, Alex!" Maggie pleaded. Maggie yelled back, confused by Alex change. Alex had paced the room back 'n forth, her hands banged against her head. "Alex? Alex talk to me! What's wrong." Maggie had tried calling Kara, but Alex tackled and broke her phone._

_Alex sat on the floor holding her head. "Just go... go, Maggie. Please." Alex rose her head up to face her, her eyes were red from the tears that streamed down her face. Her pupils were dilated. Alex literally became a different person in Maggie's eyes. Alex cries filled the room. Maggie stood next to her, trying to comfort her. "GO!." Alex had pushed her away._

_"I don't need you."  Alex yelled coldly at her, trying to keep her voice from crackling. Maggie froze then. Her heart crumbling inside. Alex couldn't mean that— she knows Alex doesn't mean it._

_"A-Alex, please. don't do this, I can't live without."  Maggie moves to her feet, begging to her. "Please Alex. I'll do anything to make this right. Just tell me what I have to do." She reaches out for Alex hands, feeling them for a split second before their yanked from her._

_"It doesn't matter. It's over Maggie." Alex stepped away, looking at her with disgust. "I'm sorry."_

_"For three years... three years I waited for you." Maggie cried when she left the Alex apartment._

* * *

Maggie skipped down the front building stairs, where a black sedan waited in front for her. She entered the car via driver side, the keys pushed in the ignition and car started. Maggie gave another look at Alex apartment. 

"It's done." Maggie said.

"Good. You're doing the right thing detective." A man said.

"Shut up, asshole. It was for Alex." Her clenches in anger. "I did what you wanted. What about that sick shit of Alex?"

"Already taken care off."

"How do I know that was the only copy?"

"It was... the rest was destroyed upon your fiancée's rescue. And said fiancée destroyed the last disc, which you provided her. You have my word that was everything."

"Yeah? Like your word means shit to me."

"Easy detective." A woman's voice chimed in.

"You're still alive?"

"For now." She said.

"What will happen to her?."

"Insufficient data." The man said.

The hell does that mean?" Maggie demanded. 

"It doesn't matter, there's nothing you can do for her now." The woman interjected. "The rest will have to be up to her... I did all I can, we can't risk her knowing our plans and having her divulge them to her sister. Which is why for now she'll be in the dark." Her hands tighten the ends of the steering wheel.

Maggie gritted her teeth. "What makes you think she'll join you?"

"She doesn't have a choice."

"The hell she doesn't"

"Look, I know what you must think of me detective. But right now we have bigger things to bitch about."

Maggie exhale through her nose, she was right. If there was another way she'll take it, but for now she has to this for the sake of Kara. 

"What do we do next?" She asks.

"First we liberate Kara from my daughter." Lillian spoke.

"What does Lena have to do with this." Maggie looks in the mirror, Lillian's one eye stares blankly out the window.

"Everything."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know. Not the ending I wanted. But I got bored. May do sequel, I don't know.


End file.
